


Dinner Date

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Pregnant Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Kendrick invites Galo over for dinner. The meal is a little bit of a surprise.Can be read as a sequel toNew Hire
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Character, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@TheNSCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40TheNSCookie).



> As usual, mind the tags before reading. 
> 
> Kendrick Himura is [@TheNSCookie](https://twitter.com/TheNSCookie)'s original character, and is also a trans man in this fic. Afab terminology is used during the nsfw scene.
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

Galo’s looking from side to side before he crosses the hallway. He always keeps a lookout for blonde hair. Lio Fotia is always around a corner. He’s always watching. Always looking. The blonde vixen terrifies him, the little smirk, the knowing glances.

It’s become easier, lately. There’s been a new teacher who makes Galo blush. His name is Kendrick, and he makes Galo feel like the _sun_. Kendrick is an art teacher, with purple hair pulled into a ponytail and he’s so sweet and kind to Galo it makes him gravitate towards him immediately. He needs a little kindness, a little sweetness in his life. Kendrick makes him feel safe, even if he won’t talk about who the other parent of his child is.

Galo doesn’t mind. He understands, it’s hard to talk about previous relationships. And it scares him, to maybe start a new one of his own, when Lio Fotia is always watching him. But the art teacher doesn’t seem to mind, causally talking to Galo in the break room. They trade lunches, stories, secrets, until Galo feels like he’s finally got a real friend at the school. 

Kendrick asks him to dinner one day, and his heart _soars_. He’s still a little scared that Lio will find out, that Lio will punish him, but he holds firm. Holds strong. In front of the mirror, Galo tries on several outfits. Kendrick had said that it’ll be a casual affair, probably with another guest or two, but Galo wants to look _nice_. It’s not a _date_ , considering that there might be other guests, but Galo’s heart still flutters a little at the thought of getting to know Kendrick a bit more.

The art teacher is just so nice, so wonderful… when he lets himself think about it more deeply he lets himself have the fantasy of kissing Kendrick, soft lips moving together, sweet as honey. He tries not to dream too much. Lio lurks around every corner, looms over his shoulder like a bird of prey. If he dared to openly pursue someone else he’s not sure what Lio would do to him, but he’s too afraid to find out. It’s okay. It’s not a date. It’s just a friendly dinner between coworkers. That’s _all_.

He’s wearing a sweater vest and some nice slacks. The outfit seems familiar somehow. It’s much different than his usual of course, with his classic red shorts and bare chest. Even on weekends, he usually just wears jeans and a t-shirt when going out, nothing too intense. It’s been a while since he’s worn anything _nice_. It usually makes him uncomfortable to dress up so much, but for some reason, this particular outfit makes him feel almost as confident as his usual.

It’s a short drive to Kendrick’s place, but Galo doesn’t take his car. He opts to take the bus instead, hopefully throw off Lio, if he’s watching. Galo’s never been very good at observation. He looks around best he can, but he sees nothing other than the bus approaching, but that means nothing. Lio is very good at hiding.

The bus ride is uneventful, and he finds himself in front of the door of Kendrick’s house all too soon. He’s a little nervous, and he swallows before knocking on the door. He waits for a short amount of time before the door swings open. Galo’s smile freezes on his face when he sees the man who just opened it. His bright blue eyes tilt upwards. Too high upwards, to meet _red_. The tall blonde man gives him a close mouthed smile.

“Nice to see you, _Galo_ ,” Kray Foresight purrs, dropping an arm around Galo’s shoulders and guiding him inside.

The door closes behind him with a sense of finality. “P-Principal Foresight!” Galo rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t expect to see you here tonight!”

When Kendrick had mentioned that there might be other guests, the _principal_ was certainly not the person Galo expected to see.

“How strange.” Kray’s lips are turned up in what could only be considered a _predatory_ grin. Galo’s heart starts to beat a little faster. “I’m _certainly_ glad you could make it.”

Galo shivers. Suddenly his sweater isn’t quite warm enough. Kray takes his coat, peels it off of his body, and Galo feels like he’s being stripped naked for the principal to gaze at and touch at his leisure. The irony is that he’s usually more comfortable shirtless than he is with this tight sweater spread across his chest. 

Kendrick smiles at him when they walk into the dining room, but Kray’s arm is still slung over Galo’s shoulders. “Nice to see you, Galo!” Kendrick’s voice is sweet as ever, but with Kray’s presence hovering over him, Galo starts to put two and two together. Kendrick’s belly, swollen with child. The causal way Kray makes himself at home here, like what belongs to Kendrick also belongs to him.

The child. The child is Kray’s. Galo’s heart jumps into his throat. Kendrick’s made them a beautiful pasta dish with a lovely white sauce. It’s delicious. Galo can’t taste it at all, with the way Kray’s hand is resting on his thigh. They keep refilling his wine glass.

Hot breath is on his neck. He’s too plastered to struggle, to far gone to even realize that he doesn’t want this. A big hand slides under his sweater, sliding along his chest and his stomach. His slacks are pulled open, his cock pulled out. He can’t even tell where they are.

“K-Kray?” Galo whimpers. “Sir… w-wait no I-.”

“Shhh.” Kray’s voice is behind him. When did he lose his pants? He’s scared. He tries to struggle, tries to squirm out of Kray’s grip but his head is swimming with wine, and he can barely tell which way to go. Was there something in the sauce?

“ _Oh_!” Galo cries out, fingers sliding inside him. The big hand on the back of his head forces him down, and his face is between two legs, purple fluff right above his nose.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kendrick’s voice is soft, kind. A direct contrast to his words. His hands slide through Galo’s hair, force him down to lick at his folds. Galo’s tongue is unsure, marking uncharted territory, just going with the flow. He’s too intoxicated to really understand what’s happening, but this is familiar. He’s done this before. Lio has made him lick open the folds of his classmates, his friends, this is no different.

Kendrick yanks his hair, moans softly as Galo’s lips wrap around his clit. Kray thrusts into him from the back, and Galo whines into Kendrick’s pussy. God Kray’s hands are so big on him, so huge as his cock fills him deeply. Kendrick’s thighs start to shake, and Galo’s own neglected cock starts to ache between his thighs. He doesn’t touch it. Lio’s trained him well enough for that.

Galo’s tongue swipes Kendrick’s labia, dips inside his hole ever so slightly, and the art teacher groans, and a rush of liquid splashes Galo’s face as he cums. Galo blinks, warm fluid dripping down his cheeks. He licks his lips. The taste is vibrant, makes his head spin even more. 

Kray leans in, grunts softly in Galo’s ear and goes. “I’d love to fill your little whore cunt with a child too, but this is all you can do, huh? Remember who you belong to.”

And Galo’s cock sputters, splashing white cum all over the floor. He feels absolutely sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
